


contentment

by Hiddencitrus



Series: i have clinical depression [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, happy birthday sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus
Summary: con·tent·ment/kənˈtentmənt/nouna state of happiness and satisfaction.-Morning cuddles make the world go round
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: i have clinical depression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	contentment

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt: feather

Local birds were beginning to sing their morning songs as the golden light of the sun poured in through his apartment window, shining through his eyelashes. For him, this was a rare sight. Sasuke was generally up before dawn, dressed in ANBU gear and patrolling the forests surrounding the village. 

He sighed deeply, eyes fluttering shut to shield his eyes from the heat of the sun. Konoha's blistering summers were yet another thing Sasuke didn't miss when he left all those years ago. 

A feather-light touch brushed across his cheek, following the slope of his jaw until it fell down to slip around his waist and tug him backwards into a warm body behind him. Even without looking, he could recognize the shape of the body behind him. 

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, voice scratchy from sleep.

His boyfriend shifted closer, tucking his whiskered cheek into his neck and inhaling his scent, lips pressing smiles against his skin.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered, "and before you say anything, you didn't oversleep. I got you the day off."

Sasuke grunted and rolled away from the sunlight and into the much more pleasant warmth of the blonde. He squinted a bleary eye open in Naruto's general direction.

Thankfully, years of reading him let Naruto pick up on his questioning expression.

"It's your birthday, stupid. Now go back to sleep, we have plans later."

Sasuke nodded, settled into their godawful orange sheets and began to drift off again. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was the light touch of soft lips against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
